1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a display method thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus and a display method thereof, which can be controlled through user motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, TVs that adopt a Picture In Picture (PIP) function for displaying a sub picture in a main picture have been commercialized.
However, if it is intended to enter into a PIP-related menu or to adjust the size of a PIP picture in a system that is provided with a typical TV and a remote controller, a complicated procedure, such as operating of the remote controller several times, is required. Accordingly, from a user's point of view, it is inconvenient to operate the PIP function, and this takes a lot of time.
For example, it is required for a user to perform screen division through remote control operations several times, such as an operation for entering into a corresponding mode through a remote controller, an operation for dividing the screen in the corresponding mode, an operation for subsequent selection according to a screen division type or the number of divided screens, and the like.
On the other hand, there have been increasing attempts to implement diverse functions through mounting a camera on a TV. For example, although a technique of controlling the operation of a TV according to motion recognition through a camera has been proposed, there is a limit in performing a control operation according to the motion recognition through the camera. For example, only control operations according to basic TV functions, such as channel up/down and volume up/down, become possible.